


Путeвoдитeль пo Пожирателям смерти Boлдeмopтa

by Slytherin_Team



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Universe, Death Eaters, Gen, Infographics, Meta
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Team/pseuds/Slytherin_Team
Summary: Перевод инфографики с Pottermore.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Переводы инфографик с Pottermore





	Путeвoдитeль пo Пожирателям смерти Boлдeмopтa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A guide to Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/684085) by Pottermore. 



> Эдит — [tenkosh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh)  
> Перевод — [wakeupinlondon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon)
> 
> Наведите на изображение, чтобы увидеть больше информации (с мобильных устройств — нажмите).  
  
---


End file.
